


Truly Yours

by Moonlight_Arty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Betrayal, Implied Relationships, Important Antagonists come later, M/M, Manipulation, Missions, Multi, Shifted Story Points, Side Relationships Aren’t as important but still might get their own spotlights, Slow Burn, Some fluff filler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Arty/pseuds/Moonlight_Arty
Summary: As an Elite proxy, Toby knows everybody (mostly). Nobody has been able to escape from "quality time with Toby" hour, except one person. Jack was one of the quiet proxies, despite his low rank he fought against the rules of the higher proxies, only listening when Slenderman warned him to. Fortunately for him, that meant that if he didnt want to, he didnt have to join in on "Toby time". This little fact infuriates Toby, influencing his quest to find a way to make Eyeless Jack open up one way or the other.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., EyelessJack/TicciToby, Hoody/Masky, Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), JeffTheKiller/BENDrowned, Lost Silver/Glitch Red, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

I am aware that none of the creepypastas are "proxies" and live in "Slenderman's mansion" I just enjoyed that little AU back in the day and I do understand that Masky and Hoodie are not tied with Slenderman, but for the sake of plot "The Operator" and "Slenderman" are the same entity. Proxies work in Hierarchies. 

Top | Elite - Personally Scouted by Slenderman. These proxies are Slenderman's right hand men and is the smallest category. The only three in this ranking: Toby, Masky, and Hoodie. 

Group 1A | Alpha - The deadliest group. This group is a force to be reckoned with, and must be handled with caution. Of course they must follow the rules and not kill another proxy, but they arent beneath hurting one.

Group B | Mecha - This group is the physiological group. These proxies mess with their victim's heads to the point of insanity. They dont pose as much of a threat as Group A, but don't underestimate them.

Group C | Omega - This group is a subcategory of Group 1A that are viewed to be weaker for whatever reason. They have the potential to be as dangerous and deadly as Group A, but have either failed too many missions or a susceptible to manipulation. This group is seen lower than Group B for that reason. This group also doubles as a medic team if needed.

Group D | Trap - This group is the weakest group. Mainly the youngest proxies will reside in this group for safety reasons. It's a high priority to save these proxies as they have the possibility of getting easily hurt.

Also apologies! I really dont know how to write tics and I dont want to be offensive to those who have tics! I can only implement what I know but I am trying to learn more! So please infer that Toby does have his tics throughout this whole fanfiction, and again, I'm sorry I dont know how to write them in yet!


	2. Chapter 1

Toby had woken up earlier than usual. Already as an elite, he had to wake up early, but not ass kicking 4 AM in the morning early. "Tim should be up at this hour.." He thought before shaking his head and pushing the idea of 'annoying' Masky out of his head. He knew if he annoyed someone this early, anyone would break the rules and kill him on the spot. Toby laid in bed for a while longer, staring at the ceiling in attempt to go back to sleep until he was supposed to get up at 6. Five minutes passed before Toby gave up on trying to fall back asleep. "Fuck this." He muttered, getting up and grabbing clothes and a towel to go use the shower. Usually, he'd use his own shower, but knowing nobody was awake at this hour gave him the chance to go into the shared bathrooms... Also his shower was conveniently broken due to whatever magic Slenderman had going haywire due to stress or whatever. 

"This is the bathroom I should be using anyways." He thought as he quietly left his room and walked down the hall. It was true to an extent. Many lower proxies didnt believe that Toby should be an Elite. When he was first brought in he was... 'Annoying' to put it frank. He was always in everyone's business and always made fun of everyone. But as years went by, he seemed to have matured, yet his reputation had already been damaged. Nobody saw Toby Rogers as a strong proxy except for the other elites and Slenderman himself... At least that's how it felt like. "You dont need to prove yourself to the others. You were chosen for a reason." Hoodie had told him when he first began to doubt himself. It made Toby wonder if Hoodie and Masky had felt how he did when they first became proxies, but when be realizes that they were heavy hunted down to be 'scouted' and they kept fighting against Slenderman, he thinks that maybe they never needed to prove themselves as they were seen as tough anyways. 

Toby stopped upon hearing a noise ahead. Was someone already in the bathroom? That didnt matter much, there wasnt a rule to be out before you were supposed to, especially to use the bathroom. Upon further inspection, Toby squinted at an open window. Now that was definitely odd and also against the rules. As far as he knew, nobody on this floor was sent on missions other than Masky and Hoodie, but they were back by now. Shit, he hated confronting proxies about breaking the rules. It put them in risk of lowering their ranks and he knew Alpha proxies went batshit at that threat. He walked over to the window to close it, only to find black goo on the edges. "Fuck, is this Ja-" Before he could finish that thought, a door began to open behind him. Thanking Slenderman for the limited ability to teleport, he quickly teleported away back to the start of the hallway, far enough to see who was coming out. 

And as Toby guessed it, out walked Eyeless Jack with a damp cloth to clean up his mess. Toby couldnt calculate how the confrontation would go in his head. Jack never spoke to him, or gave Toby the chance to have what other's deemed "Quality Time With Toby". What he did know was Jack was known to be quiet and is an Omega Proxy. How bad could it go? Putting his things on the floor, he quickly prepared himself and began walking towards Jack. Jack, hearing the footsteps, stood still in surrender, knowing that fighting whoever it was wouldnt get him off as easy. "Eyeless Jack. Group C, Omega Proxy. What do you think you're doing violating the rules and going on illegal missions?" Oh, it's Toby. Jack had always studied Toby from afar to avoid getting into one of those 'Toby Time' sessions. Maybe he would get off easier with Toby than he would if it were Masky or Hoodie. "Do you have any evidence against me doing an 'illegal' mission, Toby?" Jack asked, deciding 'hey it's Toby, I can fight him without much damage'. Toby stood there bewildered. Did Jack really take him for an idiot? "Jack it's easier to just fess up and tell me why you left. You didnt cover your tracks well and I can literally see it!" He argued, annoyed at Jack's asshole attitude. "Well I cant see anything, so you must be making it up. Goodnight Toby." Jack said before retreating back into his room. God HE was the idiot. He shouldve gotten rid of the evidence immediately instead of taking a break to catch his breath. 

"You cant get rid of me that easily, Jack." Toby appeared in Jack's room, now very apparent that he was angered. "You dont think Slenderman already knows that you were out? He knows everytime someone comes and goes from HIS forest, my only job is to give you a small punishment in order to prevent a MAJOR punishment from him." Toby explained, causing Jack to slightly flinch. It's not everyday you see Toby mad, and it's worse when youre the cause of his anger. "Fine, look, Im sorry." Jack starts, wanting to finish this quickly and wanting Toby out of his room. "I shouldnt have gone out or whatever and I'll do whatever you want me to. Now can you please leave my room and we can deal with whatever it is you have in store for me in the morning." Frustrated, Toby silently agreed and left the room. He could finally shower, but he'd have to go all the way back to the start of the hallway to get his things. Great, now he had to report this incident to Slenderman first thing when the Elites are called to check in to let him know that he's taking care of it. "Fucking Jack... I'll come up with just the right punishment for you. Just you wait."


	3. Chapter 2

Toby knew better than to question whatever freaky powers Slenderman possessed. Teleportation and a seemingly never ending mansion? Logically it didnt make sense, then yet again, neither did anything else that happened around here. Toby took the time to brainstorm what exact punishment he'd give Jack, but it was complicated. How do you punish someone you barely knew?   
As if he was blessed with luck, an idea struck him. The best way to punish someone you barely knew was to force them to get to know you. He was always frustrated at the fact that Jack would do ANYTHING to get away from "Quality Toby Time" over the years, and he doubt the other two knew anything about Jack either. Toby grinned like a madman, writing down a list of plans that he and Jack would have to carry out when they arent set in missions. This was sure to make Jack either annoyed enough to not want to get caught again or... It wouldnt affect him at all.   
As time flew by, Masky knocked on the door. "Toby!" He called out, "I hope youre dressed and ready to go. We have to be in his room in less than 2 minutes." Toby got up and collected the papers from his desk all which included mission statements and data, proxy checklists, and Jack's newfound punishment and report. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He responded to Masky, double checking he had everything before leaving his room. Outside his door was Hoodie and Masky, both well prepared unsurprisingly. They had, what? 4 years on him as proxies? Maybe longer. This is a lifestyle they grew accustom to, quick no doubt. "Let's get a move on." Masky said, leading the way to the stairs. They past a few proxies who were early birds and waved a quick hello. Usually, they'd be down sooner, but something threw them off their game. It didnt matter much. What was a minute late going to do? It's not like they could get fired.   
"Welcome boys." A strong, yet slightly distorted voice called out. They were in Slenderman's chambers now, located underneath the basement. It wasnt supposed to be assessable to anyone other than the elites and Slenderman himself, but there have been a few exceptions in the past for whatever reason. "The Alpha Proxies were all well behaved last night. The ones that were out in missions came back right on schedule except for... Jeff. But noting how Jeff is known to be messy, I'm not surprised that he came back a little late." Masky began. Of course he went straight to the point, it's what he did best. "There was no incidents in the missions reported by the Alpha Proxies. All were long gone before police got involved with little to no witnesses." And of course Masky's chosen group for the month was well. No matter what it always seemed as if they were somehow set for success. Next was Hoodie's report. Toby already knew Hoodie's report would be either very short or somewhat complicated this month. Group B was typically harder to report as most of them dealt with videogames. "Group B's currently non hostile. Lost Silver's cartridge was given out last night, and Glitch Red is preparing to be given out in these upcoming days. BEN Drowned is reportedly taking a break as there has been mass reportings and warning about him online, so it's best for him to wait until the sudden 'popularity' dies down." Hoodie made the report sound so effortlessly made. It was hard to get mission reports back as most games are still sent out, but the last three he reported on were the final three still residing in the mansion up until recent. Great, now it was Toby's turn.   
Toby wasnt as immediate with his report as the other two. He had to report on the last two groups, which was fine but he always felt bad about reporting a proxy. "The Trap Proxies are as well behaved as ever! The kids just want to have play time, you know? Oh yeah, Slendy... Sally would like to request a tea party with you." Toby started. This group was easy enough to get by. 'Good news before bad!' He thought, watching Slenderman seemingly internally note down 'teatime with Sally' in his head. "Now going onto the Omega proxies... Some are getting a little feisty, but I assume it's from the lack of missions and free mission days they get. Regardless of that, most have followed the rules and stuck with curfew except...." Toby drifted off. Now comes the bad news. All eyes where on him, why was he silent? "Toby, continue." Slenderman ordered, trying to make the reports finish so he can hand out the new missions and teams. "Omega Proxy Eyeless Jack had slipped out of the mansion last night and went on an illegal mission." Slenderman nodded his head, he knew someone unauthorized had left the mansion and Toby just saved him the time to find out who. Before Slenderman could start, Toby pitched in by saying, "Not to worry about finding what his punishment is, I already have one for him. I assure you it'll make him think twice before breaking another rule again."  
Hoodie and Masky looked at eachother as if the blank stare of their covered faces expressed the doubt they held. Sure, Toby had gotten better since he first started, but some choices he made were still questionable. "Toby, are you sure?" Hoodie asked, trying to sound as least offensive as possible. Toby was taken aback; did they really not trust him? It felt as if he was new all over again and the other two were teaching him the basics. "Boys, let's... Trust eachother. Toby, you better make sure Eyeless Jack does not leave the mansion without being under your supervision on top of whatever else you have planned." Score! If Slenderman believed in him, no other judgement mattered. "I wont disappoint you, Slendy!"   
The rest of the meeting flew by smoothly, and the three collected missions for their individual groups before leaving the chambers. "Man, Ben isnt going to like being on cleanup duty during his break." Hoodie muttered, handing Masky his papers in order to hide the entrance to the chambers. "Clean up duty and being Jeff's partner on his respective missions you mean." Masky corrected. Ben was allowed a physical human form when making appearances in the 'real world'. Of course everyone had a physical form in the mansion, but most of the Mecha proxies were weird outside the mansion and forest. Without a physical pure human form, they couldnt leave the forest at all, leaving them with a sort of disadvantage compared to the rest. Suddenly the room became awkward; Toby sensed some guilt coming off of Masky as he suddenly stopped and said "Toby? I hope you dont think we didnt-" "You're fine, just save it Tim. I'm going on ahead and get started on breakfast. You two go start waking everyone else up." Toby interrupted. He really didnt want to hear excuses from them. They were still babying him and he just had to live with it. He'll prove it to them one day that he doesnt need their handholding, and that he can be just as good as them. 'Just focus Rodger.' He thought to himself l, beginning to drift off in his head on his way to the kitchen. Today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 3

Jack tried ignoring the banging on his door, but god whoever it was who was trying to get his attention was so annoying about it. "Jack!" Oh great, they started yelling. Jack slowly got up from his bed and stretch before making his way to answer the door. "God, Masky.. You could be more considerate of the neighbors, you know." He said, sarcasm flooding his words. "Oh I would be if, you know, you weren't the last one on this floor that needed to head to the kitchen." Oh right. Their daily proxy meetings! Another day were he'll get no missions because 'he isnt needed'. Days like these makes Jack question why he just joined in this 'organization', but then again, it was either he joined or risk death from Slenderman. It wasnt all too terrible, he got slight benefits from it. On their "free mission days", he was granted his old image back in order to freely roam the outside world. He didnt care much of his image now, but it was freeing not having ink spill from his eye sockets anytime he was shocked, angered, or stressed. "Can I have a second to get dressed?" He asked, pointing to his lack of pants. "You have 10 seconds to throw something on before I take you to the kitchen however you are." Masky warned. Jack closed the door and threw on some jeans and black turtleneck.   
After everything was said and done, Jack and Masky made their way to the kitchen where everyone was seated in their respective areas. They werent the last ones there, Hoodie came with all the younger kids and helped them get sorted. When everyone was settled, there was a moment of silence. This was an interesting part for Jack. He liked how everyone just stayed quiet to figure out which elite was in charge for the day. Most times it's Masky, but now and again Hoodie will begin, and Toby rarely ever started it. It's almost as if Toby and Hoodie never wanted to argue against Masky for the "most powerful" spot, but then again, Hoodie was on the quiet side and Toby would sometimes break out in unexpected tic attacks which would make one of them get back to his room for safety while the other did all the announcements. "My bet is on Hoodie." Jack overheard someone say. "He hasnt done it in a while, maybe Masky will let up and have him do it for a change." "Are you kidding? Masky is like an overwhelming wife and Hoodie is like his husband who would just do as he says. No chance." "What about Toby?" "Do you take me for an idiot? There's no way they're letting Mr.Ticcy do it." If Jack still had eyes, he'd roll them. Sure, Jack wasnt the biggest fan of Toby, but that was rude as hell. "Youre just pissed off that you weren't especially chosen as an elite like him. There's a reason why he's an elite while youre stuck at a level hoping that Slenderman would pay you any mind." Jack stated, looking down at his empty plate. Even after that stunt he pulled, 'illegal mission' and all, he wasnt successful in scoring his own food leaving him with an empty stomach. "Oh? So No-Eyes is going to stick up for Tics-McGee?cAre you going to blow him to get on his good side too? Remember Eyeless fuck, youre on edge to getting your rank lowered to be a Trap Proxy. You'd het little to no missions for being so 'weak'." Seconds later, a knife was thrown towards the proxy, sticking into the table.  
That knife belonged to none other than the infamous Jeff The Killer. Unexpectedly, Jeff and Jack were actually good friends. Jeff didnt try to overstep boundaries and knew when to back off when provoking Jack. "Oh? Seems like my aim is beginning to go to shit. Keep talking and you'll become target practice." Jeff warned the proxy before turning to his own conversation with Ben. Despite not being an elite, Jeff was well respected in the mansion. He'd have many missions alongside the elites and was the top alpha proxy. If he said "watch your back", you'd have to make sure you arent alone in the room with him afterwards. Jack would have to thank him later.   
As soon as everyone was settled in, the elites went to the makeshift podium that allowed everyone to see them. When everyone was quiet, they would begin but... They didnt. The elites were just looking at each other as if they were waiting on one of them to start. Truthfully, after their meeting with Slenderman and when Toby had left, Mask and Hoodie came to an agreement to let Toby lead announcements to make him feel more confident that he was just as powerful and elite as them... But they might've forgotten to tell Toby that he was going to do that in the first place. Jack could sense the tension between the three, and he could also see Toby growing impatient. 

"Well? Are you guys going to keep us here forever or is one of you going to start?"   
"Jeff shut up!" 

Toby looked at the other two who were getting flustered. 'That's the game they want to play huh' he thought. He wasnt blind or dumb; he could identify when they were pitying him. He was angry, but he didnt want to whole mansion knowing, especially since it was morning and the children's moods would be affected by him. He took a step forward and began. "Good morning Proxies of all classes. I hope you had a grand rest and are prepared for the rest of the day today. All reports have been received and reviewed by Slenderman, thank you and congratulations on another successful day." Good god. There's nothing better than to start these things without much plan behind it and making a fool out of yourself, huh? "N..Now to start. If my fellow elites would help with giving out breakfast, I'll begin with the mission assignments starting with the Trap proxies." Toby began to list their missions, which were nothing too big, like Sally's teaparty with Slenderman. They were quite the easy tasks that were appropriate for them. Realizing Hoodie and Masky needed more time to hand out breakfast, Toby cleared his throat. "Now onto the Omega Proxies."   
Jack's name had been yet to called on by Toby. Usually the lists were in alphabetical order, and by that logic... He had no mission which also meant he'd starve another day. He could eat normal food, but he was conditioned to relying on kidneys as his main food. He could already hear snickers from the proxy from before with a silent "oh no mission today?" taunt. Fuck. Was he really that worthless to not be worth getting missions DAYS in a row? "And lastly... Eyeless Jack? You're appointed a special mission. You'll be assisting me these next few days in and out of the mansion." Huh? Did Jack hear that correctly? Assisting Toby? Now again, he didnt hate Toby, but he'd rather starve. "Yes sir." He muttered. It really was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 4

After about a half hour, breakfast was over and some Trap proxies helped clean up the mess as part of their missions. Maybe today wasnt going to be so bad. Maybe Toby would go easy on Jack. One can only hope, right? "Jack!" Toby yelled out, beckoning him to come over. Jack hesitated. Earlier, Toby did seem a little frustrated. What if Toby was going to take out his frustrations on him? Starved AND hurt; what fun! He eventually walked over after taking a deep breath. "What's up?" He asked, trying to play it cool. If he was calm, Toby would be calm... Right? Toby stared Jack down, causing a shiver down Jack's spine. Toby was still visibly irritated, and one wrong move could possibly set him off. Of course Toby wouldnt go off in front of everyone else, but he'd make sure to 'take care of the problem' when theyre alone. Despite never hanging out with Toby, Jack knew this about him. Even though he wont admit it outloud, Jack would 'have his eyes' on Toby whenever he had the spare time meaning he knew ALOT of Toby's behavioral patterns. The more Jack stared at Toby's face, the realization hit that Toby had a shit eating grin beneath the mask that covered his mouth. He didnt need to see it to know that. "Go get dressed." Toby said, "We start now."  
Jack was practically thrown into his room. "You have two minutes to get everything ready." Toby had told him. What the hell did you even take to an Elite mission? Toby looked like he barely had anything! Jack quickly changed out of the turtle neck into a plain shirt, then threw his hoodie on. He grabbed a small bag and threw in his scalpel, needle and thread, and basic medical supplies in case anyone got hurt. "Thiry seconds!" Toby's muffled yell warned. Damn it, no more time to think. Jack quickly put on some shoes and left his room. "Perfect timing, any more time and I would have forced you out." Oh right, Toby wasnt in the best mood. "What's the first thing we're going to do?" Jack asked. Man, maybe he shouldve asked beforehand. What if they were basic 'in mansion' jobs that didnt require his materials? Well, Toby was an elite so he MUST have missions outside the mansion today... Right? "Before we start with missions, we got to talk. The stunt you pulled today was dumb! What were you thinking? I told you, if you wouldve gotten caught by Slenderman and not me, your punishment wouldve been worse than whatever I'm giving you!" Toby began to scold him, making Jack flinch. God he was so loud. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Could he tell Toby the reason? Or was it not the right time? "For everyone else, all they know is that youre 'assisting me on my missions', but know that you will basically be attached to my hip until further notice. I dont need help, especially from an Omega Proxy." Oh ouch. Toby really used his status to bring him down. Usually, he didnt care when proxies used his rank to make fun of him, but hearing it from Toby? That hurt. Ink began to drip from Jack's eye sockets, causing him to look away. "...Sorry, I forgot my mask. I'll be quick." He said before rushing back into his room to get it.   
Toby knew that the events that took place before the announcements werent Jack's fault. He also knew he shouldnt take his anger out on Jack either, but there he went. He saw the second Jack began to ink, and internally panicked. Did he cause that? Shit AND he used ranking talk too. 'Alright Toby, start easy. Dont want to be a dick again.' He thought. As soon as Jack came back out, this time with his mask on, Toby grabbed his arm and started walking upstairs to the Trap proxies. "We're starting with making sure Sally is ready for her tea with Slenderman... I hope you know how to braid hair." Oh babysitting was a fun and easy task for Toby, but he wasnt sure how Jack would like it... Not that it mattered anyways. This was supposed to be a punishment for Jack, all feelings had to be disregarded.   
"Toby!" Sally jumped out of her bed and ran towards the two in glee. "Sally!" Toby snatched Sally up into a hug and spun her around before gently setting her back down. Toby wasnt going to lie, this was his favorite part of the day when he was in charge of the Trap proxies. "What's the plan for the hour?" He asked her, nudging Jack to try to be less quiet. "Hey Sally.." Jack greeted. Sally studied Jack's face for a moment then motioned to Toby to put her down. "You're dirty!" She said, running off to get a handkerchief. Toby laughed while Jack stood embarrassed. Okay, maybe he forgot to clean the ink off before putting his mask on, so what? When Sally returned, she gave him a handkerchief and said "Clean up! It's dress up time!". Oh boy, is this what Toby had to deal with this period?   
Sally pulled both of them towards her dresser and began to go through her drawers and closet. While Jack cleaned himself up, Toby helped Sally choose today's theme. "Remember Sally, we can only do one round of dress up today. After this we have to get you ready for your tea party." Toby said sweetly, making sure he wasnt hurting her feelings. Sally nodded, taking out a top hat and a dress from her closet. "Jack!" She yelled, skipping over to him. She held out the articles of clothing in front of him. Oh no, he's part of getting dressed up? And what was up with the theme? "Um... A dress?" He asked. With a top hat too. Man, she had some questionable tastes in fashion, but then again she was a kid. "You'll be the mommy!" Now if Jack wanted to immediately go to hell, he'd tell Sally that he was NOT about to put on that dress and be 'mommy', but he's heard Sally cry before and it never was a pretty sight. "...Okay." Jack muttered, looking at Toby for confirmation if he actually had to change. Toby motioned to just put it over his clothes, which now that Jack had thought about it, would make sense. Sally didnt have her own bathroom after all. Jack carefully put on the dress over his clothes, making sure not rip anything, and put on the top hat after. Man he felt like a fool, but Sally was satisfied and had moved onto Toby. Sally had Toby wear a flashy vest, a hot pink scarf, and some star sunglasses; what a complete fashion disaster. "Alright Sally, now it's your turn." Toby said.  
Jack may not have eyes but the other two seemed to be blind for decent fashion sense. He'd be damned to let Sally go questionably dressed. "May I try dressing you up, Sally?" He asked. Sally hesitated, taking a second to think before she nodded and stepped aside. Again, Jack could see, but his sight wasn't known to others, thanks to Slender's holy magic. He took a few minutes putting a look together before giving the final product to Sally. A nice pastel yellow dress with white tights and a butterfly clip for her hair. Unless Sally was just going to wear the clothes on top of the ones she was already wearing like Jack and Toby, Sally actually had to change out, so Toby and Jack had to wait outside of her room until she let them back in. "For an eyeless dude, you chose a nice outfit." Toby commented. Jack honestly did better than anytime Toby tried dressing Sally up, although bad fashion choices, it was usually fun. "Uh... Thank you. I just hope she lets us back in before anyone sees me wearing this." Jack said, pointing at the unflattering dress. Toby laughed and shook his head. "Oh no! That'd be the end of the world!"   
After a minute passed, Sally let them back in. Toby was right about Jack's clothing choice, but now it was time for something he was good at; Hairstyling. He brushed Sally's hair while Jack took off the dress up clothes. "A side braid today? Or did you want it half up?" He asked Sally. Sally's face lit up like a Christmas tree hearing that second option. "Half up please!" She exclaimed, pure joy in her voice. With that, Toby went to work. They only had 15 minutes left, so he had to work quick. He was going to miss this time with Sally the next time the Elites rotated proxy groups. It was only a week and a half away before that happened, so it was approaching fast. "Hey Jack? Can you get Sally's tea set? It should be under the bed." What was a tea party without the tea? Or in this case... Imaginary tea. He knew not to worry about food since Slenderman would cover that part. Checking the time, he only had three minutes left. Adding a few finishing touches, Toby finished Sally's hair. "Alright, who's ready for their tea party with Slendy?"   
To make matters quicker, Toby just teleported Jack and Sally outside of Slenderman's chambers. Jack seemed a little off, leaning onto the wall as if it was support to stay up. That's when Toby realized it was Jack's first time teleporting. "Uh.. Sorry. You get used to it after a while. Also I cant let you know of the location of this so..." Toby trailed off, knocking at the door to let Slenderman know of their presence. The door slowly opened and there appeared the tall watcher and leader of them all, Slenderman. "Welcome Sally, please come in." Slenderman greeted, moving aside to let Sally in. Sally took her tea set from Jack and ran in, letting up for her time with Slenderman. "Bye Toby! Bye Jack!" She called out. Both of them waved goodbye to her, but not leaving without the permission of Slenderman. "Eyeless Jack... I assume Toby has given you a punishment already? But rest assured you are under his complete supervision. Anything else that happens will result from a punishment from myself. You two are dismissed to your next mission." Slenderman warned, closing the doors. "Sorry for this next part." Toby apologized, grabbing Jack's hand and teleporting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that the chapters are actually pretty short! I’m better at writing short chapters with longer stories! Sorry again.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, Jack knew he was in trouble, he broke rules ALOT and didn't do missions he didn't like. But to be threatened to his face by their "almighty" made him realize that he was REALLY in trouble. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? "So... What's the next mission?" He asked, hoping it was something that could get him his favorite food. "The next mission is..." Toby's words drifted off as he signaled Jack to follow him. They walked into the kitchen where Toby sat Jack down at one of the smaller tables before leaving him to go prepare some snacks. 'Is what??' Jack questioned in his head. Why was Toby being so secretive about this? A mission is a mission, and even though Jack would personally not do the ones he didn't care for, under the circumstances he was currently in he didn't have much of a say.   
Toby came brought out two cups of coffee and a plate with some sort of meat on it. "I noticed you didn't eat anything at breakfast today. They arent human, but I hope multiple rabbit ones would do." Oh kidneys. Toby really paid that much attention? Well, it would satisfy his hunger for at least a few more hours at least. "Um.. Thank you, Toby. This is really nice of you." Jack said, taking off his mask and gloves in order to eat. "No problem, Jack. Just finish that and I'll let you know what the next mission is." Toby said, moving his mask in order to be able to drink his coffee.   
It was a nice peaceful and quiet time as Jack ate. Toby really has matured since he first arrived at the mansion. From an annoying newbie that forced himself into everyone's business to a still a little bit annoying, yet respectful guy. As soon as Jack finished and cleaned up, Toby cleared his throat and started conversation. "Now Jack," he began, waiting for Jack to sit back down, "You have slipped through my old ways of getting to know you." Oh no, not this. This is what Jack tried to hard to avoid all these years. "Absolutely not, Rodgers." Jack spit out. If he wasn't under for the stupid shit he pulled, he would've got up and left, but that wasn't an option and neither was... "Getting away from this isn't a choice anymore. So without anymore complaints, we'll begin... So, how'd you end up here?" Toby questioned. Ah shit, a backstory? Really? Jack's backstory really wasn't well known throughout the mansion and honestly? He'd rather keep it that way. "Failed 'experiment', next." Jack cut his story short. He wasn't ready to share it, plus! An elite proxy like Toby should already have Jack's information on whatever file Slender has on him. Toby let out a small laugh, of course Jack wouldn’t let up too easy. And that is why he was going to try everyday. “Alright, alright. How about... What’s your favorite color?”   
Jack took a second to think. Contrary to popular belief, it wasnt blue or black. “Yellow.” Jack answered. Yellow was bright enough for him to see no matter how bad his eyesight would get. He found it beautiful as it shown through anything. Toby nodded at the answer. It’s not the question he expected, but he was glad to finally start getting to know Jack... Even if it took years and a punishment. 

“What’s your age?” “No.” “Real name?” “Are you serious?” “What?! I wouldn’t know if ‘Jack’ was just a coverup! Anyways... Favorite animal?” “I dont have one.” “Food?” “Really Rodgers?” “Geez I’m sorry! Favorite band?” “Does it look like I have the time to just nope around and listen to music?” 

Their banter went on for about twenty minutes before it caught the attention of a certain killer and a duo. “Woah-ho, look. It seems like Toby finally got Jack to talk to him.” Jeff announced, immediately getting shushed by the other two. “Keep your voice down!” Masky cried out in a hushed tone. For once, he and Hoodie got to observe the way Toby engaged with those he was put in charge of. They’ve had opportunities before, but most of the time there’d be urgent calls they’d have to take care of. “What’s the big deal? It’s just Toby doing what he’s supposed to do. It’s not that big of a deal.” Jeff stated, peeking back over to Toby and Jack. It looked like one of Toby’s old ‘Toby Time’ sessions, which he couldn’t help but snicker at. Jack finally got caught up in that after years of trying to avoid it. “So what is the big deal anyways? He’s just talking to Jack, that’s pretty normal AND boring to observe unless you two... Oh my god no-“ Hoodie and Masky turned to Jeff, who looked disappointed. “You guys don’t trust him.”   
Jeff’s words hit hard. They trusted Toby, they did! Just... Not completely. Masky began to fiddle with his hands, causing Hoodie to place a hand on his shoulder. “We do trust him! He just... Needs help sometimes. We want to be there for him.” Hoodie explained. Jeff wasnt buying it. “He’s been an elite proxy for YEARS now. Don’t you think he can handle himself?” Jeff looked over to Toby, who seemed to be laughing after Jack threw a punch to his arm. “You’re supposed to be his friends. In fact, I’m pretty sure you two are the only people he would consider friends! Fuck, you know people look down on him. He doesn’t need that from you guys too.” Jeff began to walk towards Toby and Jack, only to be pulled back by the other two. “Jeff, listen. We’re trying to be what he needs. Just... Keep this between us for now.” Masky practically begged. Jeff thought about it for a second before shrugging their hands off. “Stop pitying Toby. It’s the last thing he needs if you truly want him to become stronger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short Chapter today. Next chapter will be a break from Jack and Toby’s storyline (although they will be mentioned) and in another pairing’s storyline.


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if some of this doesnt make sense or doesnt flow well. I've been prolonging this chapter for a while now and decided to just push it out and get it over with. I'd pay attention to some of the minor details or hints as they may be important later LMAO

Jeff returned to his room after quickly waving to Jack and Toby on his way to the kitchen to get water. He couldn't help to feel sorry for Toby for having shit support for friends. When entering his room, he found Ben sitting at his desk waiting for him. "Well you're here early." Jeff said, closing the door behind him and going over to lay on his bed. "Maybe so. Is there something wrong with that?" Ben asked, going over and laying down next to Jeff. "Nah, you're good." Jeff held Ben close and shut his eyes. Whatever mission he had coming up could wait... And it infact did have to wait. Jeff's missions were never in the day since it's raised the risk of his getting caught by a high percentage. In the mansion, everyone was stable in order to not harm another proxy. That allowed for relationships of every sort to grow and develop, which also assisted in partner missions.   
"So, are you going to leave me in the dust or are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Ben asked. After years together in the mansion, Ben was able to read Jeff like a book. Sometimes it drove Jeff insane, but in the end it was pretty useful for them. "Fine, since you asked so nicely..." Jeff drifted off, grinning and tickling Ben. Ben squirmed and laughed, trying to get away from Jeff's grip but not being successful. After a minute or so of the small tickling session, Jeff sighed and came back to Ben's question, already knowing Ben wouldn't stop pestering him about it if he never answered. "Now that the fun is done, I GUESS I can tell you." Jeff teased, trying to make it not bother him as much. "Tim and Brian dont trust Toby as much as they claim to. Usually this doesn't matter to me, but come on... You can clearly tell Toby is catching on and seems pretty hurt about it."   
Ben thought back to breakfast when Toby looked uncomfortable and irritated. Looking back at it now, even though he couldn't see their faces, Masky and Hoodie seemed physically panicked. "I get what you're saying.." Ben said, analyzing the situation. Ben considered himself Toby's friend, at least in the slightest bit. They talked anytime they passed by each other, and Ben invited him to play games in his room once. But with that being said, Toby really doesn't have anyone else that he could really consider a friend. "I cant help but feel bad for him, you know? I know what it's like to be pitied and practically friendless. He just needs someone to believe in him." Jeff continued. Jeff didn't want to seem like he wasn't willing. Actually, he enjoyed when he went on missions with Toby, but everytime he keeps forgetting to actually make Toby a friend. He also didn't want Toby to think that HE was pitying him, that would make everything worse.   
"We can be that for him." Ben started. Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but Ben's touch silenced him. Ben wasn't done. "I know you're afraid to just seem like we're doing this because no one else wants to, but do you hear yourself? You have genuine concern for the guy. You still have a good heart, Jeffree." Ben said with a sincere tone. He meant every word that he said. Just because they were killers, didnt mean they were cold blooded... At least in Ben's mind they weren't. Jeffree mumbled a "Thank you" and held Ben tight. Right now it was a time for peace. "Do you ever think... That we're getting better?" Ben asked, "Like since we arrived at the mansion. Like, you were this crazed killer who didn't care who, what, or where you killed just as long as you had the satisfaction but now you have heart and feeling."   
Jeffree was stunned by the question. To him, he felt as if he was the same person he was since day 1, but looking on it now there was differences. For instance, if Ben were to been in his room without warning or permission when he was first in the mansion, Jeff would've gone crazy and tried to kill him... But now he almost just accepts it. Maybe it was because of the relationship they had, but he also felt worry, care, and kindness. It was like he was reverting back to before he became "Jeff the Killer". "Maybe... We're growing as people." Jeff began, "But we could never go back to how we were. We could get better, but we won't stop our tendencies. We basically can't anyways." Ben hummed, accepting that answer. Jeff was right, as long as they lived under the mansion, they would forever remain as killers and tormentors. Some people can leave, like Jeff, since they have a physical form in the outside world; but proxies like Ben can't. His actual physical form was gone, sunk to the bottom of a river near his old house. He was granted an identical one from Slenderman, but that's only when necessary and it wasn't forever. Sure he has a physical form in the mansion too, but it was a portrayal of his in game proxy form, not human. If Jeff ever decided to leave, Ben would have to stay behind or disappear forever.   
After an hour nap, Jeff shook Ben awake. "It's time for the first mission." Sure, Ben was taking a break from his own missions as they took a while to complete, but he enjoyed assisting Jeff in his shorter term missions. The bloody missions didn't start until night, for safety purposes, so reading the list Ben saw the first mission was patrolling. This usually was a task that Jeff would do alongside Toby, but due to the current "Toby-Jack" circumstances, Jeff would only be with Ben today. "Alright, get up. Let's go." Jeff said, slapping Ben's arm before getting up and off the bed himself. He threw on a gray hoodie and left the room, Ben following suit. Ben kept reading over the list until they reached the front door. "Only two day missions, huh? Gonna make me sleep with you when we come back?" Ben teased. He knew Jeff preferred not to rest until he was comfortable, and sometimes that meant leeching off of someone's body heat. Ben knew only once did Jeff make Jack sleep with him, but that's when Ben was off on a long ass mission and he knew it wasn't anything romantic. Not that it mattered, Jeff and Ben weren't actually dating, they were just a close exclusive pair that wasn't messed with by other proxies. "We'll see how tired we are by the end of it" Jeff laughed, checking his pockets after to make sure he had everything he needed.   
Soon enough, they went out patrolling the woods. They only had a certain area to patrol as, if Jeff remembered correctly, Masky and Hoodie would patrol the other area. All they had to do was make sure that nobody from the outside world or from Zalgo's "army" somehow made their way in. If it was an outsider, it's was a hunting spree. But if it was someone from Zalgo's army... They'd have to lockdown the mansion and make it into a "hidden state", which practically mean the mansion was invisible for a week and nobody could come in or out. Although they could try to fight whoever it was, Slenderman said that they "weren't quite ready" so any attempts would issue repercussions for risking endangerment. Jeff never really knew what he'd do in the situation of finding an enemy. Would he attack or run away? He really didn't like the idea of running away, but Slender would have a stick up his ass if he didn't. Ben nudged Jeff. "Hey, you good?" He asked, pulling Jeff back into reality. "Oh yeah, just lost in my thoughts." Jeff answered, "Anything strange so far?" Ben shook his head, everything seemed like how it should've been. "Just your everyday trees. Pay more attention, you're better at this lookout stuff than I am."   
Jeff groaned and slumped himself next to a tree. "God nothing interesting ever happens here." He complained. All they ever saw in patrols were trees, trees, and more trees. Wildlife barely existed here for whatever reason, meaning that it was silent as all fuck as well. "Glad that it's not against the rules to take a break. How do Masky and Hoodie do it multiple times a day? I'd go insane!" Ben pitched in, resting near Jeff. "You know, I bet they use it as an excuse to go on a date without getting disturbed." "No way! You think they're actually together?" "Come on, do you see them with anybody else?" "Dude, but it's way too obvious!" Both boys laughed at their silly gossip. They'd always find something to "gossip" about whenever they got bored. Some times, it'd be actual true topics and then you'd get the silly topics. "Okay but, they're definitely together. Have you seen them recently? Sometimes they sleep in eachother's rooms at night and 'sneak back' to their own rooms in the morning." Jeff said. Ben nodded, reminded of another pair he knew of. "You know... Glitch and Lost? They're actually together." Ben said, looking up at the trees. "It's kind of weird how they just developed feelings and thoughts as... Characters that don't really exist? Like they created their own existence but are stuck as characters that their stories are about." Jeff looked over to Ben, confused as all hell. "Isn't that what you did?" He asked, leaving Ben to stare at Jeff as if Jeff fucked up. "I didn't wish myself into existence! I was a real person, Jeffery! I've told you, I closed my eyes when I was drowning and the next thing I knew I was in a damn video game as some sort of glitch!" Jeff went silent. It's true, he usually forgot that Ben was a real person before everything happened. He also happened to forget that he KNEW Ben before his own story happened, but that was a story for another day. "Let's just... Go back home. The woods are the same as they've always been." Oh man, this was going to be a long walk home. He hoped that at least Jack was having a better time than he was.


	8. Chapter 7

It was nearing noon as Toby and Jack were in the outside world with their 'perfect' human forms. "You know, this is stupid. They shouldn't send me out to get food for the mansion, they should send Tim and Brian since, you know, they aren't reported missing or wanted!?" Toby complained, pulling up his hood to attempt to hide his face. Jack started to put together the pieces after a few 'missions' which were minor tasks; they practically gave Toby the work the other two seemed to not want to do. "Do they make you do this all the time?" Jack asked in attempts to answer his suspicions. "What do you think? After all, they're the two most perfect proxies! They would never just leave scut work to lil ol' Toby! Never!" Toby agitatedly yelled, gaining the attention of passing people, leaving Jack to pull Toby by his sleeve and walk faster. "I get that you're angry with them, but please don't blow our cover." Jack pleaded, finally letting go of Toby after dragging him a good distance. "Anyways 'scut work' isn't all that bad. When I had internships in hospitals I'd assist in the 'scut work' and it help me grow... Although you can probably see med school didn't last long."   
Toby laughed at Jack's last statement, although he couldn't help but to feel bad that Jack's dreams were taken away from him. He also couldn't help but notice Jack's current form. So this is what Jack had looked like before he became a proxy, huh? "I guess three years of training before being officially considered an elite wasn't enough huh?" Toby commented as he directed Jack to their destination. Jack remained silent. Who was he to argue against that point? They then arrive at their destination, a grocery store. Slenderman could grant his proxies the ability to teleport, immortality, and to have 'normal' forms all while also maintaining an infinite mansion... But he somehow couldn't keep the mansion stocked up with food? Toby couldn't understand it. Every week he was sent to go grocery shopping, which DEFINITELY meant teleporting the groceries back into the pantry without getting caught. Sometimes he would buy stuff for himself using the money he would get from looting his victims, but that was only on the days he wanted to 'treat himself'. Today was most definitely one of those days.  
"So? What are we getting?" Jack asked, looking around his surroundings. It's been a while since he's been in a grocery store since he became a proxy. He didn't expect much to change, but damn he really didn't know where anything was. He squinted up to the signs to get an idea of what was in the many isles in front of him. "Do me a favor and get me three bags of flour, two things of strawberries, bread, and honey. I'll take care of the rest." Toby said, passing Jack a hand held basket. "That's it? I thought this was... you know... for the whole mansion?" Jack was pretty confused, but upon reading Toby's blank expression, he slowly pieced together what would happen. "Oh okay. I'll find you when I get those items then." Jack said before taking off.   
Jack took his sweet time retrieving the items he was sent off to get. It took him a little while, partially because he didn't know the layout of the store and would get sidetracked, and then there was also the factor that he wanted Toby to have a little alone time. Jack wasn't such a bitch to turn a blind eye to how bad Toby's day was going, and if he was in Toby's situation he'd want some time alone too. The only bad thing was, this store felt like a maze to Jack. Including his already poor eyesight, the many aisles of food had him tripping and turning everywhere. He would've just read the signs on top of each aisle, but he wasn't able to read that far. Damn him not having glasses anymore. He nearly jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder, quickly turning around to see who had the need to touch him. "You good?" Toby asked. Toby carried a few items himself, some which didn't seem to fit the need to be in the mansion. "Ah, yeah. Just a little lost I guess..." Jack responded, deciding against questioning Toby. "Let's go check out, if you're done." Toby said, leading the way to the front after Jack gave his silent agreement. Jack couldn't help but to stare at Toby's basket as they walked. He noticed a fidget toy and stress ball, which he guessed was to help Toby with his tics, not that he knew much of Tourettes, having only one year of medical school under his belt after all.   
When they were done checking out, Toby led Jack to a nearby park to just chill out for a second. They sat on a bench under a tree, fairly far away from the playground. "Do you ever miss how you looked before?" The question came out nowhere. Jack turned to Toby and stared at him. "Excuse me?" "I said, do you miss the way you used to look?" Jack just blinked in thought. "I... Have to go to the bathroom." Jack responded, getting up and walking to the run down park bathroom. One may ask why he was avoiding the question, it was a simple yes or no... Right? Truth be told, Jack just didn't know the answer. He couldn't remember what he looked like before he became "Eyeless Jack", and he never looked at his reflection when given his past form. Jack never felt the need to seeing as he wouldn't be able to be that version of Jack again. After finishing his business in the bathroom and washing his hands, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror from the corner of his eye. He paused, holding onto the sink staring at the faucet. How perfect was it that as soon as Toby asks about his appearance and he becomes aware? If it weren't for Toby, he wouldn't be so intrigued in seeing his stupid reflection. It couldn't hurt, right?   
Jack stared at himself, touching the mirror as if it helped him see better. No doubt, that was him... But it also wasnt. He saw the Jack that still had a future, a young medical student, a stupid vulnerable kid who put his trust on the wrong person. It wasn't his reality anymore, he wasnt that Jack. It took Jack so long to accept his new faith when he first became what he was, he didn't need to revert back to longing for the past. His interactions with his reflection was over in seconds as Jack left the bathroom to go back to Toby. He was probably gone too long anyways. He found Toby laying under the tree rather than sat on the bench. "Oh hey." Toby greeted, sitting up for a bit before deciding to lay back down, "Let's stay here for a while longer, okay?". Jack nodded, sitting down next to Toby. The tree was doing a good job keeping the sun away from their eyes as Jack fanned himself. It wasn't too hot, but then again they weren't anywhere cool so granted the heat would build up.   
After a few hours, they realized sundown was coming up. They spent their time talking about which missions they made silly mistakes in and which ones were the best experience, that they lost track of time. "We should head back." Toby said, getting up and offering his hand to Jack. Jack took the help getting up to not be rude and hummed a small "mhm". Toby paused for a second, seemingly doing math in his head, then shook his head. "It's too far to walk where we have to enter the forest, we have to resort to teleporting. Where were the bathrooms?" He asked Jack, who was just staring off into space. "Oh! Uh... Follow me I guess." Jack said, leading Toby to a far edge of the park. They entered the bathroom which had turned on it's dim lights, and hid in a stall as they waited from another to leave. “Sorry in advance.” Toby quickly got out before holding onto Jack’s shoulders and teleporting.   
Toby held onto Jack after the teleport, making sure he was fine to walk. “You okay?” “Yeah.. Thanks for the warning. You can let go.” Toby’s hands lingered on Jack before he just let go. They walked to a certain point and paused. “Is something wrong?” Jack asked. It’d only be a few more steps before they were back to normal and the mission complete. Toby moved Jack to face him, lifting Jack’s chin up to get a better view of his face. Jack’s head went blank as they just stood there for a minute before Toby backed off. “Your old self was attractive, but I like the Jack we have now.” He said, continuing to walk ahead leaving Jack stunned. “Uh.. Thanks?” Jack didn’t know what else to say, so he followed Toby, reverting back into Eyeless Jack after a certain point in the forest. The mission was over and a new one would start soon. This will be the longest punishment for Jack.

Notes:  
I am SO SORRY it took be like 2 months to update this. I honestly didn’t know how to continue it and hit a rut, but I know what I want to write now. I might just write shorter chapters upcoming, but it just depends on how I feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, yes! I did post this on Wattpad but I decided I wanted to try AO3 as well since I like how it’s set up! So I’ll be posting in both places, please dont @ me. Thank you for your time!


End file.
